


Historical Footnotes

by allfireburns



Category: Firefly
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: rat_jam, Gen, Introspection, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal's not overly fond of history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historical Footnotes

Mal's not overly fond of history. Not that it doesn't have its uses, not that he's got anything against them as _like_ such things, but he doesn't want much to do with it himself.

Maybe it's that he knows you get to looking to the past too much, it trips you up, you can't find the path to the future.

Maybe it's that his own history's to be viewed as just as an interesting point in the history of the war, the Alliance, the verse, and he can't look too much at history without thinking how many other lives got swallowed up in that story called history.


End file.
